Parties Like This...
= Parties Like This... = Posted by : White_Caribou on Mar 5, 2018, 11:57pm - August 18th, Highholm, Evening - The short girl picked through the dresses of the armoire while a woman behind her was making faces to indicate which ones were a no and which ones were a go. Stella crossed her bruised arms as the worker laid a few dresses out on the bed once finished searching. The options for the night were a short red dress with cuts in the sides, an off shoulder green pencil, a mustard yellow, a lacy pink gown, a floral blue gown, and skin tight black sun dress. The menagerie of fine fabrics and such were enough to make Stella drool. Her eyes glistened as she picked up the floral blue and the green pencil. All of her dresses were designed to present her figure in the best and most defining way. The mirror she admired herself in was trimmed with gold and gems. "This party isn't like any of the ones I usually attend, this one truly matters..." She held both dresses up to her envied body to examine the colors, "I should go for the one I haven't worn. Perfect occasion, too." Stella handed the green back to the girl without her eyes leaving the mirror. The long sleeved evening gown was fairly new; a long pastel blue with a layer of black lacy flowers on top and a deep V-neck which would reveal much of her confidence. The neck was lined by a strip of black fur. Parties like this really mattered to someone of such high respect and so did attention. She liked big entrances and this would be a grand one. She loved being the bell of the ball. "Jessy, zip me," Stella demanded in a thick accent after the red head had finished hanging the dress up again. As she followed orders Stella let her eyes trace the curvy, sensual figure that the dress hugged. Her breasts were quite prominent against the silky fur. Jessy nonchalantly examined her body in broken glances here and there as she had so many times before. Every attribute of this woman is what she wasn't and Jessy wanted so desperately to be her for a day. "Fetch me a necklace-- any with diamonds will do." Jessy scrounge through her jewelry box until looking through the closet of mannequins she had. Their heads were seated upon shelves with wigs, hats, and necklaces galore. It was as if she entered a glamorous dimension of silk and rubies. All things of luxurious riches that an orphan would never posses in a thousand lifetimes over. She plucked a shimmery pendant from the neck of one with a bright grey wig, returning to the woman again. Lacing it across her bare collarbone, Stella smiled brightly as she was lost in the reflection of a goddess, she silently boasted. "You look stunning, Mrs. Corbet. Absolutely stunning." Stella pushed up her breasts with a playful nudge. "I truly do. Maybe someday you'll grow into your own skin, there's potential." Jessy grimaced at the backhanded compliment. "Although after seventeen years there isn't much to develop," the confident woman muttered. "Perhaps I can pay for a surgery as a late birthday present?" "Oh, there's no need, miss. I'll keep my skin. I quite like it." The lie burrowed into her as Jessy yearned to accept the offer. She'd wanted to look different for so long and Mrs. Corbet had it all. Just one vain favor... Unpinning the rollers from her thick black hair was a hassle and an uneventful one at that. No matter how much hairspray Jessy applied, Stella's curls weren't holding and simply fell in limp waves. "We can take them out on the-" she was interrupted as rewinding them began. "Get me some extensions. Make sure they match the texture. Go blonde." Time was ticking down and Jessy had launched herself back into the closet, nabbing up the luscious locks. She didn't particularly like the way the light color looked on such an exotic looking lady but all of her friends and the men expressed their positive feelings toward it quite openly. Toward anything she wore, really. Eventually it had to be exhausting, but maybe the people in Highholm really did belong in the loony bin. Maybe the people would stop masking jealousy with admiration or lust with compliments and actually be true beings. Nobody there was ever true, thought Jessy as she clipped the extensions into place, fluffing her hair out and tying it back into a classy bun. Stella had put on her best silver heels and some earrings to match her pendant. All it took was a few more mirror glances, Jessy's dismissal, and she was on her way to the party of Jeremiah Spink in the fortress called Highholm.